To Much Time Spent Away
by JUJUChick16
Summary: During Christmas time Martha is depressed and just wishes for one thing, will she get that one thing. After series finale, Chloe is back and Perry White makes a appearance. Let me know what you think!


The sun was shinning bright over Smallville and beaming in through all of the windows of the Kent Farm, everyone was gathering there today from what it seemed. It was Christmas and Martha was finishing up making a big dinner, everyone was laughing and smiling. Martha was putting up a good façade though; inside she was crying and ultimately sad. Perry had told her that he wasn't able to catch any flights; they hadn't seen each other in almost a year. They had spoken over the phone and yes got on web cam and talked but it wasn't the same, she had pushed him away and the moment she did that she began to regret the decision.

When she began to set the table Lois and Chloe walked in and began to help set it, once it was all done they all sat at the table and began to eat. Conversation was flowing through all of them which were able to cover up a bit of the feelings Martha was having but once dinner died down her emotions began to ripple back up. Even though they were grown adults they all quickly got up and went to exchange gifts, Martha just laughed at it and began to clean up.

"Mom, you can do that later why don't you join us!" Clark persisted; she easily gave in and sat down in the living room.

She looked on as they all exchanged gifts and opened them; along with them she opened hers as well. One after the other she looked at gifts that showed that all of those with her really cared and knew her, sadly not one of them was Perry. For some reason whenever she opened one she hoped there would be a note from him or…anything, not one of them were what she hoped for.

"Looks like we all got what we wished for!" Beamed Lois, Martha looked down at her gifts as a stray tear worked its way from her.

"Yah, looks like it." Martha said under her breath as she stood up and went back to cleaning up the dinner, as she walked off everyone got up and followed her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Clark instantly asked as he walked into the kitchen and stood next to his mother who was putting the last of the dishes on the rack.

"Nothing, Clark." Martha then dried her hands and took the apron off and set it down then began to walk up stairs. "Best Christmas yet, I'm going to go to bed today has taken it out of me." She replied as she went up the stairs to her room to lie down, which would result in restlessness.

The next day everything went as it usually did, Martha began to find her life tedious at best. Make breakfast, go out and do some work then come back in make a decent lunch then sit and wait to make dinner. Chloe and Oliver were eating with them tonight she had invited them yesterday when they had first arrived, they had said yes. Making dinner she used most of the leftovers on top of some other things, when Clark and Lois got back from work they began to help her finish up. Clark didn't bring up anything from last night which really relieved Martha mostly because she didn't want to discuss it, when Chloe and Oliver arrived they all sat down and began to eat. Martha sat and listened to the conversation for a while then she drifted into her own thoughts, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear a knock at the door or Clark getting up. She finally came out of it when she heard a distinct voice, Martha stood up and went to the door and stopped in shock as Perry stood at the door with some bags dangling from his arms and hands. Clark backed out of the way near where everyone else had gathered to see what was going to happen.

"You're late." Martha said with a shaky voice.

"I'm here though, do you know how many people I had to bribe to get out here. I had to talk this man who couldn't speak any English; I think he thought we agreed that he could have my kidney. Not to mention the taxi let me off almost a mile away because he was going out side of his limit, or whatever the hell they have. I'm late, yes but damn it I got here!" Perry replied as he let out some frustration, Martha smiled at him then jumped into his arms. Letting his bags fall immediately he hugged the woman that he hadn't seen nor touched in a long time, and he did have to say it felt good to see and touch her again. As the two broke apart Perry carried his bags in while Martha grabbed one of them, Clark was standing against the wall with a smile. Martha instantly knew Clark had a hand in getting Perry to Smallville, she went up and hugged him and thanked him. It had been so long since she was happy and now that she was she was never going to let Perry go again, it had been to much time spent away.


End file.
